shadowhuntersfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Cadena de Oro
|páginas = |editorial = *Simon & Schuster *Walker Books |portada = Cordelia Carstairs |otraserie = |serie = |anterior = |siguiente = |antes de = |despues de = }} Cadena de Oro es el nombre de la primera entrega de la próxima trilogía , escrita por Cassandra Clare. Inicialmente prevista para ser publicada el 19 de noviembre de 2019, Clare aplazó oficialmente a través de su lista de correos la fecha de publicación al 3 de marzo de 2020, debido a una delicada cirugía a la que tuvo que someterse.Lista de correos de Cassandra Clare Descripción Cordelia Carstairs es una cazadora de sombras, una guerrera entrenada desde la infancia para luchar contra los demonios. Cuando su padre es acusado de un terrible crimen, ella y su hermano viajan a Edwardian London con la esperanza de evitar la ruina de la familia. La madre de Cordelia quiere casarla, pero Cordelia está decidida a ser un héroe en lugar de una novia. Pronto, Cordelia se encuentra con los amigos de la infancia James y Lucie Herondale y se ve envuelta en su mundo de salones de baile brillantes, tareas secretas y salones sobrenaturales, donde los vampiros y los brujos se mezclan con sirenas y magos. Todo el tiempo, ella debe ocultar su amor secreto por James, quien ha jurado casarse con otra persona. Pero la nueva vida de Cordelia se desmorona cuando una impactante serie de ataques demoníacos devastan Londres. Estos monstruos no se parecen en nada a los cazadores de sombras que han luchado antes: estos demonios caminan a la luz del día, golpean a los incautos con un veneno incurable y parecen imposibles de matar. Londres queda inmediatamente en cuarentena. Atrapados en la ciudad, Cordelia y sus amigos descubren que su propia conexión con un oscuro legado les ha otorgado poderes increíbles, y fuerzan una elección brutal que revelará el verdadero precio cruel de ser un héroe. _______________________________________________ Bienvenido al Londres eduardiano, un momento de luces eléctricas y largas sombras, la celebración de la belleza artística y la búsqueda salvaje del placer, con demonios esperando en la oscuridad. Durante años ha habido paz en el mundo de los cazadores de sombras. James y Lucie Herondale, hijos de los famosos Will y Tessa, han crecido en un idilio con sus amados amigos y familiares, escuchando historias de buenos venciendo al mal y el amor conquistando a todos. Pero todo cambia cuando las familias Blackthorn y Carstairs vienen a Londres... y también lo hace una plaga implacable e ineludible. James Herondale anhela un gran amor y cree que lo ha encontrado en la bella y misteriosa Grace Blackthorn. Cordelia Carstairs está desesperada por convertirse en una heroína, salvar a su familia de la ruina y mantener oculto su amor secreto por James. Cuando el desastre golpea a los cazadores de sombras, James, Cordelia y sus amigos se sumergen en una aventura salvaje que revelará poderes oscuros e increíbles, y el verdadero precio cruel de ser un héroe ... y enamorarse. Adelantos Información * Al principio del libro habrá una fiesta en bote a la que asistirán tanto Anna como Ariadne, evitándose mutuamente. Anna coqueteará con otras mujeres y Ariadne hablará con Alastair Carstairs sobre la historia griega. Ver Teaser # 2 para más información sobre la fiesta en barco. * Cordelia Carstairs es el personaje con más páginas en las que se habla de ella en esta entrega. * Matthew está listo para tener un breve POV, además de un flashback desde la perspectiva de Thomas. 7 * Un demonio será convocado accidentalmente, seguido de la primera aparición de Magnus Bane. * El prólogo del libro incluirá la historia sobre Lucie y el niño en el bosque. Adelanto #1 James y Matthew se separaron, Matthew para bailar con Lucie y James para hablar con sus padres. Cordelia los vio mirar hacia ella y apartó la vista rápidamente; aun así, no estaba para nada sorprendida cuando James apareció un momento después frente a ella, mostrando una sonrisa a su tía y tío. "Señorita Carstairs", dijo, con una leve reverencia en dirección a Cordelia. "¿Me favorecerías con este baile?" "Es vals", dijo la madre de Cordelia, antes de que Cordelia pudiera hablar. "Mi hija no sabe bailar vals". Cordelia se mordió el labio. Ciertamente sabía bailar: su madre había contratado a un instructor experto para que le enseñara la cuadrilla y el lancero, el majestuoso minueto y el cotilión. Pero el vals era un baile seductor, uno en el que podías sentir el cuerpo de tu pareja contra el tuyo, escandaloso cuando se había vuelto popular por primera vez. Tenía muchas ganas de bailar el vals con James Adelanto #2 James gritó. Los relámpagos parecían desvanecerse detrás de su visión, y de repente estaba de vuelta en Regent's Park, arrodillado sobre la hierba. Había un firme agarre sobre sus hombros. "Jamie, Jamie, Jamie", dijo una voz urgente, y James, con el aliento entrando y saliendo del pecho, trató de concentrarse en lo que estaba frente a él. Matthew Todo estaba borroso en ese momento, excepto la cara de Matthew, sus ojos verdes muy abiertos, oscuros y firmes. Detrás de él se movían otras figuras; parecían en ese momento las formas que James había estado encontrando en las nubes: incipientes e intocables. "Jamie, respira", dijo Matthew, y su voz era la única cosa estable en un mundo que se volcaba. Habían pasado años desde que esto había sucedido. Años. El horror de que suceda frente a una multitud de personas ... "¿Me vieron?", Dijo con voz entrecortada. "¿Me vieron cambiar?" "No lo hiciste", dijo Matthew, "o al menos, solo un poquito, quizás un poco borroso en los bordes". "No es gracioso", dijo James entre dientes, pero el humor de Matthew actuó como una palmada de agua fría; abrió completamente los ojos, vio a Thomas y Christopher mirándolo. Se habían posicionado para bloquearlo de la multitud a la orilla del lago. "Levántate", dijo Thomas. "Es lo mejor que puedes hacer, James, les diremos que tropezaste o te caíste". Sus ojos color avellana estaban ansiosos pero su tono era tranquilizador. "Honestamente toda la atención estaba en Ariadne -" Las manos de Matthew sobre los hombros de James se apretaron en sus brazos, y James fue levantado por sus tres mejores amigos. Christopher sacó un pañuelo de alguna parte y comenzó a desempolvar sus solapas. "Chris", dijo Matthew. Fue la única persona que usó ese apodo para Christopher además de Anna. "Detener. ¿A quién le importa si tiene polvo? Era simplemente invisible ". "Pero ya no lo es", señaló Christopher. "Necesitamos llevarte de regreso al Instituto", dijo Matthew a James en voz baja. "Si vas a comenzar a ir de repente todo - sombrío - sin ninguna razón, entonces los Hermanos Silenciosos -" "No los hermanos silenciosos", dijo Thomas. "Solo Zachariah" Adelanto #3 Will había estado sentado en el suelo, con la alfombra apretada bajo los pies y la espalda contra las piernas de Tessa. Levantó la vista cuando entró Jem, y Jem, con su túnica Silent Brother, se acercó a Will y se sentó a su lado. Dibujó la cabeza de Will contra su hombro, y Will sostuvo el frente de la túnica de Jem en sus puños y lloró. Era la primera vez que se le ocurría a James que su padre podría llorar por algo. Adelanto #4 Cordelia estaba sola en el pasillo. Cuadrando los hombros, abrió la puerta de la habitación de James. Nunca antes había estado en la habitación de un niño, y era una acción escandalosa entrar ahora, pero la importancia de esto parecía pequeña, absorbida por su preocupación. James estaba medio debajo de las sábanas de la cama, moviéndose inquieto de lado a lado, con la cara enrojecida por la fiebre. Su ropa de dormir se aferraba a él, mojada de sudor. Era un día brillante afuera y la luz del sol atravesaba la habitación, iluminando los cuencos de hierbas ardientes que Enoch había dejado atrás. James rodó hacia ella. Sus ojos, del color de la luz del sol, se abrieron lentamente. "¿Matthew?" él dijo. "Matthew, ¿eres tú?" Adelanto #5 (Texto editado ligeramente por Cassandra Clare para eliminar el spoiler) Respiró hondo y cruzó el suelo de cuchillas y constelaciones hacia el lado del otro chico. Se paró al pie de las escaleras, mirando hacia abajo. "Pero, por supuesto", dijo, muy suavemente, "sus sentimientos son recíprocos". Se inclinó sobre él, levantando la barbilla. Sus labios se encontraron. El otro chico emitió un sonido suave, casi como una rendición, que se extendía debajo de su cuerpo. Deslizó un brazo alrededor de su cuello y tiró de él hacia las escaleras. Adelanto #6 "Buen trabajo, Cordelia", dijo Anna, balanceando sus piernas fuera del borde del sofá. "Arabella, ¿cómo van las bebidas?" Cordelia se volvió para ver a una mujer de hadas con el pelo azul y verde cayendo de pie junto a un aparador en el otro extremo de la habitación. Sus manos se agitaban en el aire como hojas de agua, jarras ininterrumpidas y viales de cristal llenos de líquido rojo, y vertiéndolos ocupadamente en una variedad de copas y flautas "¡Listo, cariño!", Dijo Arabella, y se acercó para distribuir bebidas. Matthew aceptó un trago con prontitud. Cordelia notó que Arabella caminaba con paso tambaleante e inestable, como si fuera un marinero no acostumbrado a pisar la tierra. Cuando Arabella le dio a Anna su bebida, Anna tiró de Arabella a su regazo. Arabella se rió, levantando los talones franceses. Sus largas piernas estaban sorprendentemente desnudas y cubiertas de un tenue patrón de escamas iridiscentes. Brillaron a la luz dorada como un arcoíris. Una sirena. Así que este era el "amigo de la playa" de Hypatia. Raramente se los veía en tierra, ya que sus piernas humanas les causaban dolor al caminar. Arabella notó la mirada de Cordelia y se encogió de hombros, moviendo los hombros con fluidez bajo sus pesadas masas de cabello azul y verde. “No he estado en tierra por muchos años. La última vez que visité esta ciudad, los subterráneos y los cazadores de sombras intentaban formar los Acuerdos. No estaba muy impresionado con Nephilim entonces, y desde entonces no he sido aficionado a los cazadores de sombras. Aún así, se pueden hacer excepciones ". Antes de que se formaran los Acuerdos. La mujer hada no había estado en la tierra por más de treinta años. Arabella se inclinó hacia Anna mientras hablaba, y los dedos con cicatrices de Anna se movieron suavemente a través de las ondas del cabello de la sirena. Pequeños peces, pequeños como chispas de un fuego y azul brillante, se agitaban cuando se los perturbaba y saltaban de un hilo a otro persiguiendo los elegantes movimientos de Anna. "Mi amor, tu cabello es como una hermosa corriente", murmuró Anna. "Porque hay peces en él". Arabella se sonrojó. Aparentemente, Anna podría seducir a varias personas en una noche ... Adelanto #7 "Pero Cortana todavía está aquí", dijo Lucie, indicando la brillante hoja. Daisy se sentirá miserable sin eso. Es más que una espada para ella ". Comenzó a luchar de pie. "Debo llevárselo". Adelanto #8 Lucie tomó la mano de Cordelia y la llevó a la mesa de refrescos, donde se había reunido un grupo de chicas con vestidos coloridos. En la avalancha de presentaciones, Cordelia captó solo algunos de sus nombres: Catherine Townsend, Rosamund Wentworth y Ariadne Bridgestock, que tenía la piel marrón un tono más oscuro que el de Cordelia. Era una chica alta y hermosa, unos años mayor que las demás. "Qué vestido tan bonito", le dijo Ariadne a Cordelia, su voz cálida. Su propio vestido era de seda halagadora de color vino. "Creo que esa es la sombra que llaman" cenizas de rosas ". Muy popular en París". "Oh, sí", dijo Cordelia ansiosamente. Había conocido a tan pocas chicas que crecían, solo Lucie, de verdad, así que ¿cómo las impresionó y las encantó? Era desesperadamente importante. “Obtuve este vestido en París, de hecho. En la Rue de la Paix. Jeanne Paquin lo hizo ella misma. Vio los ojos de Lucie ensancharse por la preocupación. Los labios de Rosamund se apretaron. "Qué afortunado eres", dijo fríamente. “La mayoría de nosotros aquí en el pequeño y enclave londinense raramente llega a viajar al extranjero. Debes pensar que somos tan aburridos. "Oh", dijo Cordelia, dándose cuenta de que había puesto el pie en él. "No, en absoluto -" "Mi madre siempre ha dicho que los cazadores de sombras no están destinados a tener mucho interés en la moda", dijo Catherine. "Ella dice que es mundano". "Alguien debería decirle a Matthew", dijo Ariadne. "¿O esa regla es solo para las niñas?" Rosamund puso los ojos en blanco. "Ariadne, en serio ..." comenzó, y se echó a reír. "Habla de los demonios", dijo. "Mira quién acaba de entrar". Estaba mirando hacia las puertas lejanas del salón de baile, a través de las cuales dos niños acababan de derramarse. Cordelia vio a James primero, como siempre lo hacía. Era alto, hermoso, sonriente: la visión de un pintor en blanco y negro con el pelo de ébano despeinado. Escuchó a Lucie gemir mientras las chicas susurraban entre ellas: captó el nombre de James en los susurros, y luego un segundo nombre en el mismo aliento: Matthew Fairchild. Adelanto #9 Se alejaron corriendo del invernadero, a través de hierba cubierta de maleza y maleza enredada. Cuando estuvieron a cierta distancia, en un claro cerca de la entrada de lo que habían sido los Jardines italianos, James se quedó corto. Cordelia casi tropezó con él. Estaba mareada, su visión borrosa. El dolor en su pierna había regresado, redoblado. Ella dejó caer su luz de bruja sobre la hierba y se dejó caer al suelo. Estaban en un pequeño hueco de sobrecrecimiento; El invernadero era una gran estrella oscura en la distancia, coronando un jardín. Árboles oscuros se inclinaban juntos por encima, sus ramas anudadas. El aire al menos estaba limpio y fresco, y Cordelia lo tragó mientras alcanzaba su estela. "Daisy". James cayó de rodillas, de cara a ella en la hierba. "Daisy, déjame ver". Ella lo miró. Había guardado el arma, aunque ella todavía podía verla metida en su cintura. Su cabello negro estaba enredado, lleno de hojas y pedazos de hierba. "Daisy". James colocó sus manos suavemente sobre su tobillo, por encima de sus botas bajas de cuero, y comenzó a levantar la pierna de sus pantalones. El dobladillo estaba empapado de sangre, y Cordelia no pudo contener un pequeño ruido al desnudar su tobillo. La piel parecía haber sido rasgada con un cuchillo de sierra. La parte superior de su bota estaba empapada de sangre. James sacó su estela de su bolsillo interior. Con infinito cuidado, le tocó la punta de la pantorrilla, el horror, pensó Cordelia, que su madre habría experimentado con la idea de un niño tocando la pierna de su hija, y trazó los contornos de una runa curativa. Se sentía como si alguien hubiera vertido agua fría sobre su piel ardiente. Observó cómo la carne herida comenzaba a unirse nuevamente, la piel cortada sellaba como si años de curación se hubieran comprimido en segundos. "Parece que nunca has visto lo que un iratze puede hacer", dijo James, con un pequeño capricho en la esquina de la boca. "¿No has sido herido antes?" "No está tan mal", dijo Cordelia. Ella suspiró. "Sé que debería haberlo hecho, debes estar pensando qué bebé he sido". "De ningún modo. Estaba pensando que me recordabas un poco a Catherine Earnshaw de Cumbres borrascosas. Mi madre tiene un pasaje favorito sobre cómo fue mordida por un perro bull: “No gritó, ¡no! ella habría despreciado hacerlo si hubiera sido escupida en los cuernos de una vaca loca ". Adelanto #10 "El estado natural de los cazadores de sombras es la batalla", dijo Tessa. “Cuando siempre está en curso, no hay tiempo para detenerse y pensar que no es un estado ideal para la felicidad. Por desgracia, hemos tenido ese tiempo durante la última década más o menos. Tal vez habíamos comenzado a pensarnos invencibles ". "La gente solo es invencible en los libros", dijo Cordelia. "Creo que encontrarás la mayor parte del tiempo, ni siquiera entonces", dijo Tessa. “Pero al menos siempre podemos recoger un libro y leerlo de nuevo. Las historias ofrecen mil nuevos comienzos. Era cierto, pensó Cordelia. Había leído la historia de Layla y Majnun miles de veces, y cada vez el comienzo fue emocionante, a pesar de que conocía, y temía, el final. Adelanto #11 "Anoche", dijo Cordelia, "fuiste muy grosero conmigo, y me gustaría una disculpa". James la miró. Así que esto era lo que sería ser más alto que James, pensó. A ella no le importaba. Su expresión era tranquila, incluso ilegible. No era una mirada hostil, pero estaba completamente cerrada y no dejaba entrar a nadie. Era una expresión que había visto en la cara de James antes: siempre había pensado en privado como La máscara. Ella levantó una ceja. "¿No vas a disculparte?" Tal vez no era mejor ser más alto que él, pensó. Cuando la miró, tuvo que hacerlo a través de sus pestañas, que eran gruesas y negras como las franjas de seda en una bufanda. “Estoy tratando de pensar en la mejor manera de hacerlo. Lo que hice, dejándote en la pista de baile, fue imperdonable. Estoy tratando de pensar en una razón por la que deberías perdonarme de todos modos, porque si no lo hicieras, me rompería el corazón. Ella se aclaró la garganta. "Ese es un comienzo decente". Su sonrisa era débil, pero real. "Siempre has tenido un corazón caritativo, Daisy". "No me hagas Daisy", dijo. “¿Te has tomado el tiempo para entender lo que es ser una niña en tal situación? Una niña no puede pedirle a un caballero que baile; ella está a merced de la elección del sexo opuesto. Ni siquiera puede rechazar un baile si se le pide. Hacer que un chico se aleje de ella en la pista de baile es humillante. Para que suceda cuando uno usa un vestido realmente aterrador, aún más. Todos discutirán lo que me pasa ”. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. "¿Te equivocaste?", Repitió. "No hay nada malo contigo. Todo lo que dices es verdad, y soy un tonto por no haberlo pensado antes. Todo lo que puedo hacer es jurarte que nunca te faltará en ningún evento social en el futuro, alguien con quien defenderte o bailar. Puede que no lo creas, habiendo conocido a Thomas, Christopher y Matthew, pero son bastante populares. Podemos hacerte el brindis de la temporada. “¿En serio?” Dijo ella. "Thomas y Christopher yson populares? Él rió. “Sí, y puedo hacerte otra promesa también. Si vuelvo a ofenderte, me pondré un vestido realmente espantoso para la próxima reunión social significativa Adelanto #12 Cuando salieron de la avenida y entraron en el amplio camino circular frente a la casa, Lucie fue golpeada por la belleza destruida de la mansión. Un doble juego de escaleras, maravillosamente construido, conducía a una amplia entrada: enredaderas enredadas se abrían paso alrededor de columnas estriadas. Si levantaba la mirada, podía ver los balcones de los que su madre había hablado, pero habían sido tomados por racimos de espinas Adelanto #13 James se interrumpió. El viento atrapó los bordes de su abrigo negro de la mañana. Volaron como alas a sus costados. "¿Te preocupas por Lucie?", Preguntó Cordelia, un poco perpleja. "No es eso", dijo James. “Supongo que me preocupa que todos caigamos en nuestros roles con demasiada facilidad: Christopher el científico, Thomas el amable, Matthew el libertino. Y yo, no sé exactamente qué soy ". "Tú eres el líder", dijo Cordelia. Parecía divertido. "¿Lo soy?" "Los cuatro están muy unidos", dijo Cordelia. “Cualquiera podría ver eso. Y ninguno de vosotros es tan simple. Thomas es más que amable, y Christopher más que vasos y probetas, Matthew más que ingenio y chalecos. Cada uno de ustedes sigue a su propia estrella, pero ustedes son el hilo que une a los cuatro. Usted es quien ve lo que todos necesitan, si alguien requiere un cuidado especial de sus amigos, o incluso si se queda solo. Algunos grupos de amigos se separan, pero nunca dejarías que eso sucediera ". La diversión de James se había ido. Había un poco de aspereza en su voz cuando dijo: "Así que yo soy el que más se preocupa, ¿es eso?" Adelanto #14 " Ah Magnus Bane ", dijo Matthew." Mi héroe personal "." De hecho, una vez lo describiste como Oscar Wilde si este tuviese poderes mágicos ", dijo James. Adelanto #15 "Arruinaré su vida, si quieres jugar ese juego". Tatiana señaló con el dedo el pecho de James. "Te importa, Herondale. Esta es tu debilidad". Adelanto #16 "El objetivo de las historias no es que sean objetivamente verdaderas, sino que el alma de la historia es más verdadera que la realidad. Aquellos que se burlan de la ficción lo hacen porque temen la verdad". Adelanto #17 "Escuché que has venido a Londres para ser parabatai con nuestra Lucie", dijo Cecily. Parecía casi tan joven como Tessa, aunque como no era una bruja inmortal, uno se preguntaba cómo lo logró. “Estoy contento, ya es hora de que más chicas se vuelvan parabatai. Ha sido un estado monopolizado por los hombres durante demasiado tiempo ". Adelanto #18 "¿Dónde está él, entonces?", Preguntó Thomas. Sus mangas de camisa estaban enrolladas, y Lucie podía ver el borde del diseño de tinta de color en su antebrazo izquierdo. Era inusual que los cazadores de sombras se hicieran tatuajes, ya que su piel estaba marcada con frecuencia por las runas, pero Thomas había hecho exactamente eso en España. "¿Enterraste su cuerpo en algún lugar del parque?" Adelanto #19 1897 "No grites", dijo una voz sobre ella. "Los traerá". Lucie echó la cabeza hacia atrás y la miró. Inclinándose sobre el costado del pozo había un niño. Mayor que su hermano, James, tal vez incluso de dieciséis años. Tenía una cara melancólica encantadora y cabello lacio y negro sin un toque de rizo. Las puntas de su cabello casi tocaban el cuello de su camisa. "¿Traer a quién?" Lucie puso sus puños en sus caderas. "Las hadas", dijo. “Esta es una de sus trampas en boxes. Usualmente los usan para atrapar animales, pero estarían muy contentos de encontrar una niña pequeña " Adelanto #20 Idris, 1899 Por un momento, James tuvo la fantasía de que Tatiana Blackthorn lo había traído aquí para matarlo. Ella cortaría su corazón y lo dejaría acostado donde su sangre corría por el suelo. En cambio, ella empujó el cuchillo en sus manos. "Ahí tienes, muchacho", dijo. "Tome su tiempo." Pensó por un momento que ella sonreía, pero podría haber sido un truco de la luz. Se había ido en un susurro de hierba seca, dejando a James parado frente a las puertas, con la hoja oxidada en la mano, como el pretendiente menos exitoso de la Bella Durmiente. Con un suspiro, comenzó a cortar. O al menos, comenzó a intentarlo. La hoja sin filo no cortó nada, y las zarzas eran tan gruesas como las barras de las puertas. Más de una vez fue atrapado bruscamente por las puntas perversas de las espinas. Sus brazos doloridos pronto se sintieron como plomo, y su camisa blanca estaba manchada de sangre. Esto era ridículo, se dijo. Seguramente esto fue más allá de la obligación de ayudar a una vecina con su jardinería. Seguramente sus padres lo entenderían si arrojara el cuchillo a un lado y se fuera a casa. Seguramente- Un par de manos, blancas como lirios, revolotearon repentinamente entre las viñas. "Chico Herondale", susurró una voz. "Deja que te ayude." Hubo un sonido de traqueteo, y un momento después, un par de cortadores de brezo, tal vez no completamente nuevos, pero ciertamente útiles, fueron empujados debajo de las puertas. James se inclinó para agarrarlos. "Gracias, Grace", dijo. "Eres Grace, ¿verdad? ¿Grace Blackthorn? Adelanto #21 Anna vestía pantalones y una chaqueta de sastrería francesa. Sus ojos azules eran del color exacto de Will, más oscuros que los de Lucie: coincidían con su chaleco y la cabeza de su bastón. “¿Has visto a James?” Exigió Cordelia sin preámbulos. "No", dijo Anna en breve. "No tengo idea de su paradero, me temo". Cordelia frunció el ceño, no por James, sino por la expresión de Anna. "¿Anna? ¿Qué pasa? " Anna frunció el ceño. "Había venido a látigo Charles, pero parece que él está en otra parte". "¿Charles Fairchild?" Cordelia hizo eco sin comprender. "Creo que está en casa: convocó a una reunión en su casa para funcionarios de alto rango de Clave. Podrías ir a látigo allí, pero sería una reunión muy extraña. "¿Funcionarios de alto rango de Clave?" Anna puso los ojos en blanco. "Bueno, no es de extrañar que no lo sepa. Así que supongo que tendré que esperar hasta más tarde para pincharlo como el hervor pustulante que es " Adelanto #22 "Querer lo que no puedes tener solo te destrozará el corazón". - Matthew Adelanto #23 "Nadie puede seguirme a las sombras. Ni siquiera tú". - James Adelanto #24 "No deberías agradecerme", dijo Cordelia. "O trátame como si estuviera siendo completamente desinteresado". James levantó sus cejas negras y voladoras. "¿Qué quieres decir?" "Por supuesto que quiero ayudar, pero tampoco puedo dejar de creer que si pudiera hacer tal servicio a la Clave como ayuda para terminar con esta enfermedad demoníaca, seguramente le otorgarían clemencia a mi padre en su juicio". "No lo llamaría egoísta", dijo James. "De lo que estás hablando es de hacer el bien por el bien de tu padre y tu familia". Cordelia sonrió débilmente. "Bueno, estoy seguro de que lo agregarás a la lista de mis muchas cualidades cuando me estés ayudando a encontrar un esposo". James no le devolvió la sonrisa. "Daisy", dijo. "No puedo, no creo que yo ..." Se aclaró la garganta. "No soy la persona adecuada para encontrarte un marido". Contenido Especial * Primeras ediciones: Las primeras ediciones de EE. UU. Incluirán retratos en color de los personajes principales en el frontispicio, dibujados por Cassandra Jean y el cuento Fairy Tale of London Trivia * Aunque la mayor parte de la acción tendrá lugar en 1903, la narrativa puede avanzar y retroceder en el tiempo, cubriendo algunas cosas que sucedieron en los "20 años impares desde Clockwork Princess" (Princesa Mecanica) (1878), con capítulos subtitulados "Time Now" y "Time" Pasado * Cassandra Clare lanzará diez historias cortas que giran en torno a los personajes de The Last Hours, incluidos Matthew Fairchild, Thomas Lightwood, James Herondale, Lucie Herondale, Cordelia Carstairs, Anna Lightwood y más. Será lanzado en línea para ser leído de forma gratuita. Se publicará una historia cada mes hasta la publicación de Chain of Gold (Cadena de Oro) * El libro inicialmente estaba programado para su lanzamiento en 2018. Sin embargo, la fecha de lanzamiento se cambió con el lanzamiento de Queen of Air y Darkness ( Princesa del Aire y la Oscuridad) 2019 debido al bloqueo del escritor con Chain of Gold y según lo acordado con el editor. 17 Una fecha de lanzamiento inicial del 19 de noviembre de 2019 se anunció en diciembre, 18 pero el lanzamiento se retrasó debido a los problemas de salud de Cassandra Clare y la necesidad de cirugía durante la fase de redacción del libro. Galería CJ COG2 Alastair y Cordelia Carstairs.jpg CJ COG2 Lucy and Jessamine.jpg CJ COG2 Will James Gideon y Thomas 01.jpg CJ COG2 Will James Gideon y Thomas 02.jpg CJ COG2 Gideon y Jesse 01.jpg CJ COG2 James Herondale 01.jpg CJ CoG2 Matthew Fairchild 01.jpg CJ COG2 James Herondale 02.jpg CJ COG2 Tessa y Will 01.jpg Referencias |años= 19 de noviembre de 2019 |sucesor= }} de:Chain of Gold en:TLH 1 fr:(en) Chain of Gold hu:Aranylánc ru:Цепь из Золота Categoría:Libros (mundo real) Categoría:Cazadores de Sombras: Las Últimas Horas Categoría:Artículos que contienen spoilers